Lizard Boy
by Alysaurus the sly dog
Summary: Randall Boggs. A purple and blue lizard-like monster. Banished from Monstropilis. Edgy and grumpy, but he wasn't always that way...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Reader. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Randall bogs. I am a purple and blue color changing monster. You might have heard of me. I was the #2 scarer in Monsters, Incorporated.

* * *

><p>Second best.<p>

That's all I am.

All I was.

All I'm ever gonna be.

Second best.

* * *

><p>You probably think "Wow, be happy that youre actually <em>in<em> the top 3."

Have any of you ever read The Guinness Book of World Records?

How many people have gotten into that book by being "Second Best"?

None.

No one ever got anything for being in second place.

* * *

><p>Who was above me you ask?<p>

Like you don't already know.

James P. Sullivan.

Ughhh. Just thinking of the name makes me wanna scream.

I remember when I first met that stupid teddy bear of a monster.

* * *

><p>It was in Fifth grade.<p>

I was walking to school when I saw some guys messing with a small, thin, furry monster. He was dark red with orange spots.

I felt sorry for him.

* * *

><p>I could've just walked past and acted like I never saw a thing but I didn't.<p>

Why? Idon't know. Because I saw that he had potential. With a little push, he could learn how to stand up for himself. But right now he needed help.

* * *

><p>I turned invisible and slithered through the circle of monsters surrounding him. I positioned myself in front of him and yelled,<p>

"Back off!" while reappearing.

They all stepped back.

"Leave him alone!" I hissed.

They ran away and I turned to face the monster.

* * *

><p>"Don't listen to those guys. They're jerks. They only treat you like crap 'cause you let them. You just gotta learn to stand up for yourself."<p>

" Thanks for helping me man. I really appreciate it." He replied

"No problem. Name's Randall."

"James Sullivan"

"Well, Sulley, you new here?"

"Its that obvious" he laughed.

"Sorta. But don't worry. You stick with me, and in a week everyone will know your name."

* * *

><p>And that's how it all started. We became best friends.<p>

With my help, he bulked up (a little) and learned to fight his own battles.

We had our fights like all best friends do. Our worst fight was in Sixth Grade. Man, I'll never forget that one. It was bad.

His girlfriend (I'm surprised he had one) cheated on him with me. He was furious! We didn't talk for _weeks._ He dumped her, my girlfriend dumped me, and every girl in the school called me a pig. No big deal.

The fight ended when we decided it was too boring to not talk to each other. We were the best of friends. Nothing could go between us. Everything was great…until the last year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

In our last year of high school, things changed. A lot.

* * *

><p>It was about 7:25 AM. First day of school. Everyone was coming early, excited to see their friends. I looked around for Sulley.<p>

_I can't see Sulley anywhere! _I thought _All I see it that huge monster but that can't be…_

The monster I was looking at _was_ Sulley. He was talking to a bunch of guys. He had grown _a lot_ during the summer. He'd always been about ¾ my size. Now he was more than twice my size and a lot buffer too. I was shocked, but he was my best friend and I was happy to see him.

"Dang Sulley! You been lifting weights all summer or what?" I yelled.

He turned "Hey! Randall!" He ran over to me. "What's up? I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Not much. What about you! You grew so much!" I exclaimed

"Yeah. Guess you can't mess with me anymore" he chuckled.

"What?" I asked

"I'm just kidding! God, don't get so serious on me!" he laughed

"Yeah. Heh."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Randall! Randall!"<p>

I turned to see my friend Ivy. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. She was a scaly, black monster with three stripes down her back. Two bright green, one purple. She also had spikes down her back. She had two arms and legs, webbed feet, and an extremely long tail. She had large purple eyes and at the end of her tail, there were barbs that she could shoot if attacked by an enemy. She was _obsessed _with humans and told me she sort of resembled a dinosaur.

"I missed you soooo much, oh my gosh the summer was so boring without you! Look at you! You've grown so much! I'm like still the same an-" she babbled

"Calm down, Ivy! You're gonna squeeze the air out of me! Sulley's here too by the way" I laughed.

"Oh. Hey, Sulley. Sorry" She let go, embarrassed.

Suddenly, she started laughing uncontrollably. Sulley was laughing too.

_What the…_

I looked down and I realized I had turned black from the force of her hug. We all laughed, as I turned back purple and blue.

"So, how was your summer?" Ivy asked.

I was about to answer when I saw a monster. Not just any monster. The most beautiful monster I've ever seen at this school. She had light purple skin and one blue eye. She had purple snakes for hair and four snake-like legs. She was wearing a green dress with green fur at the neck.

_"Randall? Randall?" said Sulley_

"One second" I said, dazed out.

I went in the monsters direction and turned invisible about half way there.

"What was that all- oh" Sulley said seeing her.

"Who's _that?_" Ivy hissed.

"New girl probably" Sulley mumbled staring at her

"She is so fake. She looks like she has like 80 pounds of make up on her face." said Ivy disgusted.

Sulley didn't reply. He was too busy gazing at her.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard what they were saying but I didn't pay much attention.

I was focused. I was determined to meet that girl. Know her name.

* * *

><p>I slithered over silently and tapped her right shoulder. She looked to her right confused.<p>

"Over here," I said appearing on her left.

"Oh, hehe" she giggled.

"Name's Randall"

"I'm Celia Mae"

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere the stupidest guy ever walks over. Mike Wazowski. He started coming to me and Sulley's school in 8th grade. Sulley went to school with him for one year in fourth grade and they were "frenemies". Alright, I'll admit, I sort of liked having him here. It was hilarious messing with him. He walked over to us and said,<p>

"Names Wazowski. Mike Wazowski"

"Hi! I'm Celia!"

"So, I see your hanging out with Randall here. Did you know-"

"Can it, Wazowski!" I growled

"Canning it" he replied, scared.

Celia giggled.

* * *

><p>"So you wanna hang out later or something? I could show you around the place." I asked Celia<p>

"Wait! Sorry! You can't!" Ivy yelled

Where did she come from?

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You're hanging out with….uhh…me! Remember?" She said breathing heavily.

"Uhhh, no" I said confused.

"You know. Uhhhh how we… hang out! On the first day of school. Every year. For five years straight. So, yeah" She said

"What are you talking about? We've never done that!" I hissed

Why was she getting in the way?

* * *

><p>"You know what today wouldn't be a good day anyway. I already have someone who wanted to show me around." Celia said.<p>

"Really? Who?" I asked, disappointed.

"Ummm, what's his name. Big? Red and orange?"

"SULLEY?" Ivy and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes! Him! Sorry but I gotta go. Bye!" Celia yelled running to some people.

She as she left I slowly turned my head to look at Ivy.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that all about?" I yelled at her.<p>

"She was busy anyways!" she shouted back at me.

"What if she wasn't?" I demanded.

Ivy took a deep breath.

"What do you like about _her_ anyways? I swear if I sprayed her with a water gun, half her face would come off because _most_ of it's makeup." She said.

"That's not tru-" I started

"Well of course. You're a guy. You don't know how much makeup is too much." she cut me off.

"I know who's wearing too much makeup in this school. You." I chuckled.

"I don't wear makeup." She replied.

"Riiiight" I laughed sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Whatever. Isn't it weird that Sulley's showing her around? He seemed shocked to see her." She said.<p>

"I was thinking that too. He probably hasn't gotten over how she looks." I replied.

Me and Ivy were weird like that. We could fight one moment and have a completely casual conversation the next.

"She's not that pretty" she said bitterly.

"She's hot."

"She's fake"

"No she's not."

"You know what, I'm gonna go look for Winter. See ya later, Randall." She said bitterly and walked away.

"Bye" I said angrily.

* * *

><p>It was good she left.<p>

I needed to talk to Sulley.


	4. Chapter 4

I slithered back to where Sulley was.

"So, you're gonna hang out with Celia today?" I asked slyly.

"Yup" he replied picking at his teeth.

"She can't get between us though right? So, you won't date her 'cause I like her too?" I asked.

"I never said I liked her." He replied.

"So you don't like her."

"I never said that either" he replied. "Besides I got her first. I came early and we talked a lot."

The bell rang. I left to go to class without saying bye.

* * *

><p><em>If he thinks that he can go out with the same girl that<em> I _like then he's got another thing coming _I thought.

Classes went pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was already time for lunch.

I searched around for Sulley and the other guys I usually sit with. I couldn't find them. I saw Ivy and her best friend, Winter.

* * *

><p>Winter HATED me. I never knew why. I was always nice to her. I tried not to mention her dad very often (the abominable snowman) since he was banished…like me. I just never understood her.<p>

They were sitting with the rest of the school outcasts. I didn't really wanna sit next to Sulley, considering our conversation before class.

I walked over to Ivy's table.

"Can I si-"

"No." Winter snapped.

Ivy looked at her.

"Yeah, Randall you can-" Ivy started.

"No. He can't." Winter replied angrily.

Ivy gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's cool," I replied "I wouldn't wanna be seen sitting with her anyway, considering her dad's status."

Winter growled.

* * *

><p>I left the table and walked to the table my friends were sitting at.<p>

"-yeah so she said that it was cool and that we should hang out after school at her place. Isn't that tight? Yeah, I can't believe it either. She super hot" I heard Sulleys loud voice.

"Sup" I said sitting down.

"Oh, hey Randall" they all said.

* * *

><p>Sulley continued talking. I looked around. I spotted Celia. She walked over to Ivy and Winter's table. She said something. They both glared at her each saying something. Celia walked away and sat down with a bunch of cheerleaders. They kept giggling and talking. Celia fit right in.<p>

Soon lunch was over, and before I knew it, school was over.

* * *

><p>Everybody went to the front of the school. People laughed and talked. There was a particularly large group of people around Wazowski's new car. Spoiled.<p>

_Where's Sulley? I should invite him ov- oh yeah. I forgot about Celia._

"Hey Ivy!" I yelled as I saw her walking.

"Yeah?" she asked approaching me.

"Wanna come over to my house today?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't say no. She never says no to me.

She bit her lip and looked over my shoulder, concerned.

What was she looking at?

"Sorry, I have…homework." she replied.

So much for never saying no to me.

"Lame excuse. What's the real reason you don't wanna come over?" I asked.

"I'm just not in the mood…" she replied.

"Ok. Bye."

She walked home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Randall!" It was Sulley.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be with Celia?" I asked.

"I got a couple minutes. What just happened?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I invited Ivy over…and she said no." I replied sadly.

"She said no?" he asked, shocked.

"Yup"

"But she never says no to you!" he yelled.

"Not so loud! And I know. That's why I invited her. She never says no to me. Even if she's sick or something!" I said in a whisper scream.

"That's crazy. Well, I gotta go. See ya." He said jogging towards Celia.

"Bye, Sulley!" I yelled.

_What's up with Ivy?_ I couldn't help thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day…

* * *

><p>I drove to school in my crappy little car. It was blue and purple like me.<p>

I stood in the front. The morning was cool and misty. Ugh. I hated this kind of weather. I don't know why I came to school this early. I needed some time to think. About what though? Ivy? She was acting weird. It wasn't terrible though. She used to be more…clingy. Celia? Why did Sulley ask her out if he knew I would like her?

* * *

><p>"Hey Randall, c'mere for a sec. I gotta talk to you." I heard<p>

I turned. It was Winter. Why would _she_ want to talk to me? She hated me.

I walked up to her.

"What." I demanded bitterly.

"You better leave Ivy alone." she growled, through her teeth

"What?"

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you're a sick, twisted monster and Ivy can't see that. You use her and manipulate her because you know she can't say no to you. You have no interest in being her friend. You only wanna use her for your own selfish causes." she accused.

"You can't know that. She is my friend and there's no way you can know what I'm thinking" I replied.

"It's not hard to guess. And you even said it 'Ivy never says no to me'. That's what you said. You have no idea all the pain she's gone through because of you. So don't talk to her anymore." she finished.

I wanted to fight back and say that none of it was true, but I would be lying. Ivy had always been a great friend and never asked for anything in return.

"I'm sorry." I admitted.

Her ears twitched "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for hurting her. I'm sorry for using her. I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend. I don't deserve to know her. I won't talk to her anymore. I'm sorry." I babbled.

"You should be." she hissed.

* * *

><p>She walked away satisfied and I felt terrible. All the things she said were true. I was a terrible friend. I used Ivy when all she ever was, was nice.<p>

The rest of the day past slowly as I thought of what Winter said. People noticed I was sad but I just told them I was sick.

I even turned down sitting with Celia at lunch.

I needed to forget about Ivy. She was a great person, but I needed to forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, I got a little off track yesterday. I still miss Ivy. She was annoying and clingy at times but that's what made her Ivy. But this story is about me and Sulley.

* * *

><p>So things weren't <em>terrible<em> between us. We pretty much just competed for Celia's attention. We didn't compete a lot, meaning we didn't manipulate each other away from her.

* * *

><p>About a month had past since I stopped talking to Ivy. Yup. That's how boring things were without her. I barely remember that month.<p>

So anyway, I was talking to Sulley one day about hockey or something during passing period. Then he asked the weirdest thing.

"Hey can you get my stuff out of my locker and put it in my next class? I gotta pee." he pleaded.

"Uhhh, sure. What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Mr. Bile. Thanks Randall! I really appreciate it!" he ended.

I went to his locker and got his stuff. I dropped it off in Mr. Bile's room. Then I went to my locker. I heard voices near Celia's locker which was near mine.

* * *

><p>"So 7:30?" I heard Celia giggle.<p>

"Yeah"

_That's Sulley's voice! He asked her out?_

"It's a date." she agreed.

* * *

><p>"So much for having to pee, Sullivan" I hissed.<p>

"Randall! I was just-"he stammered.

"Shut up with the excuses I know what you were doing." I shot.

"Guys, don't fight." Celia begged.

"Hey hey hey, this is between me and the purple guy" He growled.

"Then I guess it's between me and the red guy…teddy bear." I teased.

He lunged at me. I turned invisible and jumped on the wall. I flew to his shoulder and climbed on his back.

"Hard to face an opponent you can't see, isn't it, Sullivan?" I threatened.

The bell rang.

"We'll handle this at lunch." We both said at the same time.

I couldn't wait for lunch. I was gonna win this fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter was super short so I'm gonna try to make this one longer.**

* * *

><p>The day dragged by slowly. I clenched my pencil in a death-grip, gnawing at the eraser. I thought about lunch. I was gonna show Sullivan that just because he'd gotten huge during the summer, didn't mean he could beat me. Well, he would beat me in a fair fight…I never said I was gonna play fair though.<p>

"_MR. BOGGS!"_

I looked up slowly, acting like I had been paying attention.

"Yeah?" I asked picking at my teeth.

"Do you have an answer?" He shot.

"Uhhh…" I looked around, I hadn't been paying attention "842?" I guessed.

The whole class giggled.

"That _might_ be correct…if we were in math but were all in English and you're obviously somewhere else. Please pay more attention next time. Can anyone else answer?"

I shrugged and continued thinking about the fight. What happened to Sulley? He never did anything like that to me. I always thought we were best friends but best friends didn't do that to each other, did they?

* * *

><p>Lunch finally came. I leaned against a wall chewing on a piece of licorice. I spotted Sulley walking towards me. I spit the licorice I was chewing into the trashcan next to me and started walking towards him. We finally met in the center of the room. He had two guys standing with him. Wimp. He knew he couldn't beat me alone.<p>

"Look Randall, I don't wanna fight." He sighed.

"Who said I didn't wanna fight?" I threatened.

"Look, I know you're mad-" He started.

"Mad? Mad can't even begin to describe how I feel right now!" I yelled.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to give you my new iPod? Cause I'll do that! I just don't want us to fight anymore." He sputtered.

I stared at him angrily for a solid five seconds and what I did next surprise everyone, even myself.

I pulled my arm back dramatically and punched him in the face then, I gave him a hug.

"I don't wanna fight anymore either." I concluded.

"Thanks, bud." He replied as we ended the hug.

He rubbed his jaw where I had punched him. I'd definitely left a bruise at least.

* * *

><p>I was happy that we were friends again but I was still a little pissed at him.<p>

When school was finally over, I drove home.

As I parked my car, I saw my little sister, Mazie, run out of our house.

Mazie was in 6th grade. She had just turned 12 in October. She looked like me in the sense that she had a lizard like body structure. She had two feet and instead of arms, she had wings. She had two fronds on her head and she had a tail. They were both droopier than mine though. My tail naturally curved into an S shape when I stood but hers just dragged on the ground. Her fronds also drooped forwards instead of sticking up. Like me, she had color changing powers. She was naturally blue but recently she changed her color to orange.

We were very close and she was one of my best friends.

"Randall!" She yelled excitedly.

"Mazie!" I exclaimed while coming out of my car.

She jumped on me giving me a hug.

"Wow! You're getting heavy!" I laughed as I dropped her.

"I am?" She asked.

"Well, you're growing, it's normal." I covered myself quickly.

One thing I _did_ know about girls, most of them are sensitive about their weight.

"Are Mom and Dad home?" I asked.

"They're at work." She replied.

"Oh. C'mon lets go inside." I offered

* * *

><p>Soon, we were on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV.<p>

"When's Sulley gonna come over again?" Mazie asked, "I like Sulley, he's nice to me, unlike all your other friends. Except for Ivy. Ivy's nice too."

"Probably not any time soon." I sighed.

"Why not?" She asked in her high pitched voice.

"Well, he did something mean to me and I got really angry. So at lunch he said he didn't wanna fight but I punched him in the face anyway. Were not fighting anymore but were both still a little mad I think." I explained.

"Oh. I understand. I get in fights all the time with my friends." She laughed.

We laughed together.

I wish everything was as simple as it was with Mazie.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter shows Randall's relationship with his little sister. They are best friends overlooking their five year age difference.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The next months went past extremely slow. I really didn't do much. Messed with Wazowski. Argued with Sulley. Tried to talk to Celia. You know. The usual.

Things got weird in December though.

* * *

><p>I drove to school as usual and it seemed normal until I walked in. Everyone was crowded around someone. I needed to see who it was. I slithered over and my jaw dropped at what I saw.<p>

They were crowding Sulley admiring his new blue and purple hair.

"Oh my gosh it looks so good"

"Can I feel it?"

"It looks so much better"

I heard the compliments ringing in my head.

_Why did he dye his fur? Purple and blue are my colors! How could he take that from me?_

* * *

><p>"Out of my way! Move it!" I pushed my way to the crowd to get to Sulley.<p>

"Hey, Rand" he smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied, just standing there stupidly.

"I meant alone!" I growled.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure!" he exclaimed.

I grabbed him and dragged him over to a corner and yelled,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not doing anything!" he yelled.

"Your fur." I tried not to lose my temper.

"Oh! You like it?"

"Those are my colors ,Sulley! I've always been purple and blue!"

"Well, I didn't mean to copy your colors and if you don't wanna be the same, then change your colors. You can do it for free. I have to pay." He stated.

"I had them first."

"Then keep them. Why does it bother you so much anyway?"

"It bothers me that this whole year you've acted like a complete ass to me." I roared.

"No I haven't!" he argued.

Why was he always so stupid? He acts like being an idiot will help him get past everything because people feel bad for yelling at someone who's clueless. Well, I don't.

"Randall, if you're gonna be like this, then I don't wanna know you" he sighed.

"Well, I got news for you pal, I don't wanna know you either." I stormed off.

* * *

><p>I can't believe he would do this. He'd always been my best friend and we always got through fights but I don't think I can handle being his friend anymore.<p>

By third period, everybody was looking at me like I was some kind of criminal. Sullivan had obviously been spreading rumors about how I "attacked" him on his new fur color. The year was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry this chapter's really crappy but I didn't know what to write and I was tired.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't written another chapter in a while. Here's a chapter for you guys.**

* * *

><p>"Knock knock" Mazie entered my room. "Hey, Randall"<p>

"What? Huh? Oh, hey Mazie" I sighed. I had just woken up.

"Happy birthday, big brother!" She hugged me.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Thanks"

"Look outside the window, there's something for you." She giggled.

I looked out of my window cautiously. There, my parents were standing next to a motorcycle with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"No way!" I yelled as I ran outside.

"Wait for me!" Mazie laughed.

* * *

><p>I stared at it for a few minutes. My parents were smiling, happy that I liked it.<p>

"We'll let you admire it" they laughed as they walked inside.

"Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!" I yelled.

"Oh, don't thank us, it was Mazie's idea." they replied.

I turned slowly and smiled at her.

"Have I told you that you're the best little sister in the world?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Not today"

I smiled then I picked her up and threw her in the air. She giggled and floated down.

"Thanks so much, " I pulled out my phone, "I gotta tell…"

I frowned realizing that Sullivan had turned all my friends against me. There was no one to tell. No one to show it off to.

Mazie's smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong? You've been seeming sad lately." She asked.

I sighed. "Remember Sulley?" She nodded, "Well he dyed his fur the same colors as me and I don't know why but it made me really mad so we're not friends anymore and he lied to everyone so they would hate me." Mazie gasped.

"Why would he do that? What about Ivy? Ivy would never hate you! You were her best friend!" She exclaimed.

"She was?" I asked surprised.

"Of course she was! You guys were like this," she crossed her toes since she had wings instead of arms and hands.

I realized she was right. Ivy was always there for me, even when I didn't want her to be! She wouldn't hate me, and she'd never believe any of the rumors Sullivan would tell. Maybe, if people saw that she still believed that I was innocent, they would believe too!

"Helloooo? Randall?" Mazie waved her wings in front of my face.

"Mazie, you're a genius!" I jumped on my motorcycle and started on my way to school.

"Wait! What did I say?" she yelled to me "You didn't even eat breakfast! Mom made sushi!"

I barely heard the last thing that she said but I didn't care, I was on a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry I haven't been writing chapters lately. Schools about to start and Ive been kinda busy. Thanks for reading! Please subscribe and review.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Chapter

I haven't updated this story in about two years. Partially because I didn't have time and I wasn't really inspired but mostly because whenever I thought about the story, I always thought of it as just a stupid, stereotypical high school drama that I wrote when I was 12.

But today I thought about that silly story. I thought to myself, "Ugh that embarrassing thing is still on the internet. I better delete my account and the stories." And after numerous attempts of trying to log into my account (I could barely remember the username, let alone the password) I logged on and saw I had a couple of new reviews and followers on the story so I thought, "Well, I might as well read it" and I did. And it wasn't as horrible as I had always pictured it in my mind.

Anyway, I feel like the people who liked the story deserve to see how it would've turned out. I will not continue the story in chapters but I'll just give a synopsis of what I had planned. So without further ado…

* * *

><p>Lizard Boy started because of a different idea. I was going to write a story about what happened after Randall was banished. In this story, he meets the Loch Ness monster which turns out to be an old friend from his high school years, you guessed it, Ivy. And I felt I couldn't start this story until I told about his high school years. I'll explain this story after I finish explaining Lizard Boy.<p>

* * *

><p>Lizard Boy<p>

So back to where we ended on Lizard Boy. After all of his friends have abandoned him, Randall apologizes to Ivy for how he's treated her and they become friends again. Ivy's father is a scarer and his obsession with humans ended his marriage to Ivy's mother. He has learned that humans are not toxic and steals things from children's rooms to better his understanding of the human world. Ivy is also fascinated by human culture and knows that children are not toxic. She and her father have many theories about how the human and monster world relate. They both know that if they are discovered, they will be banished.

Ivy decides to share her theories and studies with Randall. Randall doesn't believe her and refuses to discuss humans with her but they remain friends.

Celia gets overwhelmed with all of the fighting over her and decides to go out with Mike. Sulley apologizes to Randall for how he's acted and asks if they can be friends again. Randall, who is still disliked by almost everyone, while Sulley, who has had a change of heart and is now much kinder, is loved by all, rejects his offer.

Ivy and her father's studies are discovered by the CDA and they are both banished.

Randall, now friendless and bitter, loses touch with his family after high school.

Fast Forward

Randall now works at Monsters Inc and is angry that Sulley is still always better than him. He tries to think of better ways to scare when he remembers how hard Ivy tried to prove to him that humans aren't toxic. This gives him the idea for the Scream Extractor. And as we all know Randall is banished.

Lizard Boy 2

After Randall is banished, he decides to round up the rest of the banished monsters so that they can work together and get revenge on the monsters who banished them. The Abominable Snowman joins him only because he wants to reunite with his family and his daughter, Winter. Randall gets others including, the banshee, sasquatch, Big foot, and other lesser known monsters. He is shocked to find that the Loch Ness monster is his old friend Ivy. Her father died years earlier because he was attacked by bears. Ivy joins Randall's plan to try to convince him out of it, telling him that he needs to stop being so mad at the world and start living his life.

That's basically as far as I got but in the end, Randall lets go of his rage and bitterness and starts his life in the human world with Ivy.

* * *

><p>Well thats all. Thank you to all of you who read and liked my story.<p> 


End file.
